


moonlit

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Эх, подумал Куроо, немного посмеиваясь над собой, когда все в глазах поплыло и ему пришлось опереться здоровой рукой о стену.Вот бы мне встретить своего соулмейта, прежде чем я умру.





	moonlit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [moonlit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784926) by [nerobianco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerobianco/pseuds/nerobianco). 



_Это была ловушка._

Завернув за угол, Куроо раздраженно вздохнул, не смея оглянуться, чтобы проверить, есть ли за ним хвост.

_Это была ловушка, и они облажались._

Всего минуту назад его наушник с трекером сломались, и теперь он полностью потерял связь с Акааши и Бокуто, что реально действовало ему на нервы. У него совершенно не было времени достать одноразовый телефон, когда где-то вдалеке послышались громкие шаги.

Он прекрасно понимал, что причин нервничать нет. Он знает эту местность как свои пять пальцев, потому что это необходимо при прохождении миссий. На адреналине, текущем по его венам, под порывами холодного осеннего ветра он сконцентрировался на беге, ища лучший маршрут, по которому он мог оторваться и сбежать.

Однако впервые за все годы работы Куроо в его левом ухе не раздавался спокойный, твердый голос Акааши Кейджи, раздающий инструкции и редкую похвалу. Это немного нервировало.

Повернув налево, он оказался за чайной, прямо на краю трущоб. Света становилось все меньше и меньше по мере того, как он удалялся от сверкающего города, спеша к назначенному месту встречи.

Он попал в тупик.

— Какого хрена, — прошептал он зло, хмуря брови и тяжело дыша.

_Этого не было на карте_ , подумал он, и его разум поспешно вернулся к тому месту, откуда он только что пришел. Он с трудом сдерживает дрожь, когда мимо пробегает огромная крыса.

Он решает вернуться назад и поискать другой маршрут, но сталкивается лицом к лицу с пистолетом.

_Ах, я совсем забыл об этом парне_ , думает он, поднимая руки.

Ему интересно, в порядке ли Бокуто.

\--

Они договорились, что в случае потери связи встретятся в назначенном месте.

— Акааши, — вздыхает Бокуто дрожащим голосом, когда замедляет бег у задней части кафе, проходит три квартала и заворачивает в узкий проход, который ведет к месту их встречи. Он разбивает наушник и трекер и затем выбрасывает их в ближайшую урну. Это обязательный протокол каждой миссии, чтобы гарантировать отсутствие любых попыток отслеживания врагами. Хотя лично он считал это довольно расточительным. Бокуто достает одноразовый телефон и подносит его к уху.

Установленное место встречи — это небольшая гостиница рядом с парком, находящимся практически на окраине города. Идеально подходит для путешественников и совершенно не вызывает подозрений.

Гудок, и Бокуто слышит тихое — «Бокуто-сан».

Он приветствует старушку за стойкой регистрации небольшим поклоном и улыбкой. Войдя в комнату, он наконец выдыхает и тихо говорит:  
— Я потерял связь с Куроо.

Акааши резко выдыхает:  
— Знаю, я тоже потерял с ним связь.

Бокуто стягивает рюкзак с плеч и вытаскивает одежду, когда в трубке повисает тишина. Он чувствует, как заполошно бьется сердце. Впервые они с Куроо полностью потеряли связь друг с другом, но еще хуже то, что тот потерял связь с Акааши. Куроо бы не сделал этого, если бы не боялся обнаружения или преследования. Или, возможно, произошла какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация. В таких случаях он обычно посылал Бокуто сообщение.

— Ты искал его трекер?

Он слышит стук клавиш, а затем:  
— Я уже пытаюсь некоторое время, но сигнала нет, — и Бокуто слышит намек на волнение в голосе Акааши.

Он включает громкую связь и кладет телефон на кровать, снимая черный свитер. Он смотрит на изумруд размером около двух дюймов на своем левом предплечье. Сам камень имеет неправильную форму, будто брызги на коже, но Бокуто он кажется идеальным.

Он напоминает ему о зеленых глазах, запахе моря, спокойном голосе, застенчивых улыбках и Акааши Кейджи.

— Он будет в порядке, да? — говорит он, надевая белую шелковую рубашку, берет телефон и, переключив его в нормальное состояние, подносит к уху.

— Да, давай верить в него, — отвечает тот, хотя в его голосе отчетливо слышится зарождающаяся паника.

Акааши был самым спокойным из них, раздавал четкие указания ровным голосом, даже когда они влипали в очередную заварушку. Но Бокуто знает, что тот волнуется, _очень волнуется_ , и в подобных ситуациях ему просто необходимо каким-то образом поддержать Акааши.

Поэтому он уверенно произносит:  
— Два часа.

Бокуто мягко рассматривает изумруд, надеясь, что человек на другой линии почувствовал, понял, что он имел в виду. _Давай успокоимся, Куроо будет в порядке._

\--

_Соулмейты_ , думает Куроо, отрывая от штанов мужика, которого только что вырубил, большой лоскут. Он замечает на его бедре ключ, думая _Почему же мой так задерживается?_

 

_Они с Бокуто выросли в приюте и впервые узнали о соулмейтах, когда им было по девять лет; тогда они спросили симпатичную девушку о татуировке на ее левом плече._

_— Это метка соулмейта, — сказала она, садясь и расставляя красивые цветы, которые они собирали для цветочных венков. Их глаза ярко засияли, требуя большего._

_— Эта метка появляется в тот момент, когда вы со своим соулмейтом впервые касаетесь друг друга. Она может появиться на любой части тела._

_— Это больно? — спросил Бокуто._

_Она улыбнулась и потрепала Бокуто по голове._

_— Не очень, просто немного жжется._

_— А что такое соулмейт? — поинтересовался Куроо затем._

_Девушка захихикала:  
— Говорят, что это человек, предназначенный именно для тебя, твоя вторая половинка. Тот, кто полностью тебе подходит._

_Мальчики переглянулись, в их глазах плескалась надежда._

 

Куроо обмотал ткань вокруг левой руки, изо всех сил пытаясь затянуть узел зубами. Он морщился от боли, но все равно считал, что это лучше, чем ничего, к тому же сможет остановить кровь. Он встал, пошатываясь, перед глазами все размывалось от истощения и потери крови. Его противник был профессионалом, и поэтому борьба затянулась.

_Эх,_ подумал Куроо, немного посмеиваясь над собой, когда все в глазах поплыло и ему пришлось опереться здоровой рукой о стену. _Позвольте мне хотя бы встретить своего соулмейта, прежде чем я умру._

\--

Было много всего, что Цукишима Кей мог ожидать от своей жизни, но пистолет, прижатый к его спине, определённо в этот список не входил.

Он был просто уставшим интерном, возвращающимся домой с ночной смены, и не хотел _ничего_ , кроме своей уютной-уютной кровати и, возможно, долгого душа. И поэтому он решил срезать путь. Цукишима все еще был в халате — пальто, которое он захватил утром, почти не грело. Он хотел попасть домой как можно скорее.

Он еще не знал, как сильно будет жалеть об этом своем решении.

Внезапно он услышал взведенный курок и почувствовал холодное давление пистолета на спине, не получив и возможности среагировать. Цукишима замер.

— Продолжай идти, дорогой, — сказал голос, и он почувствовал, как давление на спину усилилось.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Цукишима, делая шаг вперед. «Потому что, если это из-за денег…»

— Полагаю, у тебя дома есть аптечка? — перебил его Незнакомец. _мужчина, держащий пистолет._

Цукишима сглотнул:  
— Да.

— Хорошо. Подлатаешь меня.

Он не пытался оглянуться назад, а тем более драться. Спасая чужие жизни, он впервые испытывал искреннее опасение за свою. Он почувствовал дрожь мужчины, но хватка пистолета осталась прежней. Поэтому он решил, что у него не было и шанса убежать или вызвать полицию. Он кивнул и пошел вперед.

\--

Цукишима, чувствуя, как по его спине стекает капелька пота, повернул ключ в замке. Он не слышал ничего, кроме звуков их дыхания, смешавшихся вместе.

— Шевелись, любимый, здесь реально холодно, — сказал мужчина.

— Может быть, если ты перестанешь называть меня так, я буду побыстрее, — ответил он, когда ему наконец удалось повернуть ручку и открыть дверь.

Незнакомец рассмеялся:  
— Может скажешь мне свое имя, чтобы я смог обратиться к тебе правильно?

— Ну конечно, я же каждый день представляюсь незнакомцам, тычущим в меня пистолетом, — сказал Цукишима, ведя его к обеденному столу, потому что _не хотел_ запачкать кровью диван.

— Все ясно, остряк, — фыркнул незнакомец, и Цукишима включил свет. _Я настолько нахален, что осмелился спорить с человеком, угрожающим моей жизни._

Он оборачивается и смотрит чуть в сторону от лица незнакомца. Достаточно, чтобы тот понял, что совершенно ему не нравится.

— Сиди здесь, я собираюсь принести аптечку, — сказал Цукишима, начиная отходить.

— Подожди, — сказал незнакомец. — Оставь свой телефон здесь, — он постучал по поверхности стола.

Цукишима слушается, просто чтобы покончить с этим. Затем он отправляется за тем, что ему нужно.

 

_Студент-медик_ , раздражённо подумал Куроо, осматривая маленькую квартирку: повсюду были разбросаны медицинские книги и какие-то бумажки, _только с моей удачей._

Симпатичный блондин вернулся с аптечкой и несколькими бутылочками, которые, как предположил Куроо, могли быть антисептиками.

Сейчас Куроо пытался нормально удержать кружку воды. Он разобрал пистолет и разложил его части на столе; ведь пока это все, что он мог сделать, чтобы успокоить того парня. Это было безмолвное обещание безопасности и компромисс. Хотя телефон он тоже разобрал.

— Мир? — предложил он, усмехнувшись в ответ на растерянный взгляд. — О, мне очень хотелось пить, поэтому я тут немного похозяйничал. Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Почему ты так уверен, что я ни с кем не связался, пока отходил? — спросил симпатичный блондин, расставляя мед. принадлежности рядом с пистолетом.

— Я бы заметил телефонный провод, которого у тебя нет, — Куроо допил воду и с громким стуком поставил кружку на стол.

Блондин ничего не сказал в ответ, вместо этого беря в руки ножницы. Куроо смотрел на то, как парень вылил на ладонь немного дезинфицирующего средства, распределяя его до локтей, а затем сделал то же самое с ножницами, немного забрызгав пол.

— У меня закончились перчатки, — сказал блондин, приближаясь к Куроо, и на мгновение тот подумал, что его прирежут, — поэтому я так тщательно все дезинфицировал.

Он чувствует, как нежные руки срезают лоскут, которым он перевязал рану, а вместе с ним и часть рукава его черного свитера.

— А ты неплохо остановил кровотечение, — протянул блондин и сбросил куски ткани на пол. — Рана глубокая, точно получена с близкого расстояния.

— Спасибо, я очень старался, солнышко, — ответил он с усмешкой, от которой блондин поморщил нос. Затем парень начал дезинфицировать рану, и поморщился Куроо.

— Прекрати меня так называть, — сказал он и отошел, чтобы забрать… это что, игла?

— Тогда, может быть, назовешь мне свое имя? , — ответил Куроо, нервно хихикая. Его нельзя было назвать любителем игл.

— Нет, — отрезал блондин. — Я зашью это, и тебе станет лучше. Надеюсь, мы больше никогда не встретимся.

— Не боишься, что после этого я убью тебя?

— Я не думаю, что ты из тех, кто убивает человека, спасшего тебе жизнь.

Куроо протянул «о», и парень начал зашивать рану.

— Но я должен вернуть тебе долг!

Блондин взглянул на него с недоверием.

— Разве ты не вор? Тогда с тобой явно что-то не так.

— Ты меня ранил— черт! Вот сейчас больно было! — сказал он, прижав свободную руку к груди.

— Может быть, если бы ты поменьше дергался, было бы не так больно, — фыркнул на это блондин и продолжил свою работу.

Куроо немного успокоился и услышал, как блондин продолжил:  
— Тебе повезло, что рана оказалась чуть ниже. Ты мог получить дырку в плече.

— Оу, — сказал Куроо, поворачивая голову к блондину, — волнуешься за меня?

Парень цыкнул и ткнул мизинцем в маленькое местечко между плечом и шеей.

— Перестань так много двиг…

Внезапная боль пронзила их в точке соприкосновения, заставляя испуганно отскочить друг от друга.

 

Цукишима с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдал, как черные линии расползаются от мизинца до середины предплечья. Они образовали стайку насекомых с расправленными крыльями, маленький круг, который напоминал нимб. Оттенок голубого слегка светится по бокам, и это выглядело так, будто насекомые куда-то направляются. _Это что… светлячки?_

Он посмотрел на незнакомца, прижимающего руку к шее с выражением паники, боли и шока на лице. Когда тот наконец убирал руку, стал виден желтый круг с маленькими кратерами. Он был окружен черно-белым облаком, странным образом подчеркивающим его. _Луна_ , подумал про себя Цукишима.

Их глаза встретились.

Сейчас они оба все еще были шокированы и пытались понять, что произошло.

Затем незнакомец усмехнулся, и Цукишима заметил пятна румянца на его щеках. Хотя он заподозрил, что это могло быть обычной игрой света.

— Ну, думаю, теперь ты определенно должен сказать мне свое имя, — произнес парень.

Цукишима не ответил, чувствуя, как жар начал расползаться по шее.

— Я Куроо Тетсуро, — сказал незнакомец — _судя по всему, его соулмейт_. — Двадцать шесть, скорпион, день рождения—

— Стоп, — прервал его Цукишима. — Ты можешь—можешь пожалуйста прекратить болтать хоть на минуту?

— Только если ты скажешь мне свое имя, — ответил Куроо с ухмылкой.

— Цукишима Кей, — уступил он, снова склонившись над парнем. — А теперь заткнись, чтобы я смог сосредоточиться на твоих швах.

Куроо послал ему улыбку в ответ.

 

Это не заняло много времени, и, замотав все бинтами, они закончили.

Немного помолчав Цукишима спросил:  
— Ты останешься на ночь?

— Может быть. Я до сих пор не уверен, что за мной не следят или что-то в этом роде. Я посплю у тебя на диване.

— Ну так, чем ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался Цукишима, возвращаясь к себе в комнату за подушкой и одеялом. С запоздалой мыслью он взял одну из своих чистых рубашек и отдал Куроо.

— О, я секретный агент, — ответил патлатый с усмешкой.

Цукишима пялится на него.

.и быстро убегает в свою комнату, хлопая дверью и забив на душ.

Он игнорирует крики «Ну правда!», когда падает на кровать и закрывает глаза.

 

Цукишима просыпается в пустом доме с завтраком на столе и запиской:

«Доброе утро, Цукки! Я приготовил тебе завтрак <3 Большое спасибо за помощь, я скоро вернусь! — Куроо»

Цукишима теряет дар речи.

\--

Куроо приползает в их штаб, обычно серо-синий, но теперь ставший немного ярче в его глазах. Он похож на обычный офис, за исключением того факта, что находится под землей. Широкие коридоры, как обычно, наполнены людьми, спешащими туда-сюда; новички получают свои первые миссии, а завсегдатаи заканчивают отчеты и прочие документы. Он весело приветствует проходящих мимо людей. Некоторые из них странно на него косятся, видимо из-за новостей о том, что тот не вернулся с миссии, но он не обращает на это внимания.

Он входит в кабинет, который делит с Бокуто и Акааши, и видит, что они вот-вот уйдут.

— Куда это вы собираетесь? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия.

— Бро! — кричит Бокуто и подбегает к нему, сгребая в крепкие объятия.

Куроо готовится к столкновению, но все равно вздрагивает, когда его обнимают.

— Бро! С тобой все в порядке! — восклицает Бокуто, и Куроо широко улыбается, похлопывая его по спине. Бокуто опускает тяжелую руку на травмированное плечо и Куроо громко вскрикивает.

Бокуто пугается и сбивчиво бормочет извинения. Акааши смотрит на него с вопросительно.

— 'Кааши, — говорит он, смущенно улыбаясь. Бокуто отлипает от него.

— Мы как раз хотели собрать поисковую группу для тебя. Где ты был?

— Мы волновались, Куроо-сан, — ответил Акааши возвращаясь обратно, потому что человек, которого они собирались искать, уже пришел.

— Извините, мне просто нужно было замести следы. А еще мне попался хороший противник. Я не смог вернуться вовремя, потому что…

— Что это, Куроо? На шее, — спросил Бокуто.

Услышав это, Куроо инстинктивно прикоснулся к этому месту.

Увидев эту реакцию, Бокуто резко выдохнул:  
— Это то, о чем я думаю?!

— Бокуто-сан, — предупреждающе сказал Акааши. Но Куроо знал его уже довольно давно и был уверен, что тот тоже немного взволнован.

Куроо вздохнул, зная, что должен им все рассказать.

\--

— Мой соулмейт — _секретный агент_ , Ямагучи. У меня просто в голове не укладывается!

Ямагучи все смеется и _смеется_ , переворачивая страницу книги, которую читает:  
— Может, все не так уж и плохо, Цукки.

— Не так уж и плохо? — восклицает он, _не так уж и плохо, значит_. — Когда мы встретились он наставил на меня пистолет, и в итоге мне пришлось зашивать огнестрельное ранение, — жалуется он, рассеянно потирая светлячков, появившихся, когда он коснулся петухоголового шпиона.

— Ты уверен, что можешь мне об этом рассказывать? Что твой соулмейт — секретный агент? А если кто-то узнает?

Лицо Цукишимы сразу покраснело:  
— Мы в моем доме, и кроме нас здесь никого нет.

Ямагучи усмехнулся:  
— Что, если кто-то об этом узнал и теперь тебя прослушивают? Что, если…

— Что, если ты заткн…

В дверь позвонили, и они уставились друг на друга.

Цукишима открыл дверь и увидел там Куроо Тетсуро, одетого в белый свитер, черные кожаные штаны и темно-зеленое пальто. Это что, цветы?

Подул осенний ветер, и Цукишима задрожал.

— Привет, — начал Куроо застенчиво, по его щекам растекся румянец. Возможно, это от холода.

Цукишима хлопает дверью.

Едва захлопнувшись, она снова открывается, но теперь там стоит маленький, веснушчатый парень с зелеными волосами.

Он улыбнулся Куроо. 

— Извини, Цукки просто немного… _удивлен_ , — парень сделал ударение на последнем слове. — Но он скоро выйдет.

Куроо протягивает руку:  
— Я Куроо Тетсуро, Цуккин, — он запинается, — эмм..

Парнишка отвечает на рукопожатие, улыбаясь:  
— Ага. Я Ямагучи Тадаши, лучший друг Цукки.

Затем дверь открывается шире, показывая Цукишиму в коричневым пальто, небрежно накинутом поверх бежевого свитера. Он демонстративно не смотрит на Куроо, но на его щеках отчетливо видны красные пятна. _Ох, такой милый._

Куроо оборачивается к Ямагучи с легкой улыбкой:  
— Ну тогда, если ты нас извинишь.

Цукишима замечает зловещий блеск в глазах лучшего друга, когда тот машет им на прощание.


End file.
